Baby's Best Friend
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Blaine and Kurt want a baby. First they get a dog. What happens when the family dog meets the newest member of the family?


**Hello my lovely readers. Here is a new story/one-shot for you. **

**Now this took me, seriously a week to do. I know. Usually it only takes me a like a day or two to only do one chapter and I'm done. But this took me way longer and it's 13 pages typed up and printed. So yeah. I hope you like it. **

**Ok, so let me explain a few things to you before you read this. **

**1) I do not condone breeding dogs just for breeding purposes. I think you should always go to a dog shelter and get a rescue dog. But that is my opinion.**

**2) I do not know that much about German Shepards, so please do not comment on me saying things wrong. **

**3) I have had a dog before and she had a high sense of smell when it came to gerbils because she was part Beagle part Lab. Something about the gerbils just bothered her.**

**4) Also this story was an idea from this picture I found. Its the story image picture attached to this. So incase you wondering where I go the idea from, its that. **

**So please, review, follow and favorite. **

**Thanks so much.**

**Also please go to my friend's page and read her stories, FanfictionGleeBabies. Thanks again.**

**Socialbutterfly85**

**Oh and one more thing. Yes this story is a VERY LONG One-Shot. Oh well. Once I ****start, I can't stop. LOL**

A few years after Blaine and Kurt were married, they started talking about having kids. They both wanted to start a family and Blaine wanted to start right away. But they both knew that wether they had a child through surrogacy or adoption it would take while.

"Honey, I think we should get a dog." Blaine suggested, as they were lying in bed together.

Kurt put his magazine down and looked over his husband. "What?" he asked.

"I think we should get a dog." Blaine repeated.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Why would we get a dog?"

"Come on Kurt. I've always wanted a dog and you heard what the lady down at the agency said. It could take months, maybe even years for us to have a child." Blaine insisted, as he shifted closer to Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "I know what she said and yes I've always wanted a dog too, but what happens if we find a surrogate in the next month or two? Or we are approved for adoption? It wouldn't be fair to the dog." he confessed.

Blaine pouted.

Kurt noticed the devastated look on Blaine's face. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "What kind of dog did you have in mind?" he asked, finally giving in.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. You're right. We don't know how long it will take until we find a surrogate and it will still take nine months to have a child. And if we happened to get approved for adoption, no one knows how long that could take." he explained. "A dog could be a good thing. And besides, we'll need to train the dog anyway to get used to being around children."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt on the lips. "Thank you. I love you so much."

Kurt smiled back. "I love you too."

The next morning the two men began doing research about different dog breeds.

"What about a golden retriever?" Kurt asked.

"That could be a good dog." Blaine replied.

"Hello?" came a voice from the front door.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked up and saw Rachel walking in their house, uninvited.

"Rachel, you can't just barge in here anytime you want!" Kurt scolded, getting up from the table.

"I'm sorry. I tried calling but both of your phones were off." she admitted.

Blaine looked at Kurt, puzzle as they both took their phones out.

"I thought I turned mine back on after we left the movies yesterday." Blaine realized, now turning his phone back on.

"So what are you guys up to?" Rachel asked, taking a seat next to Blaine.

"We're looking to adopt a dog." Blaine answered.

"Aww." Rachel cooed. "That's great. You should go down to the shelter and adopt one."

"I don't know Rachel." Kurt started.

"Why not Kurt?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I mean you do know what they do to those dogs that don't get adopted right?" asked Rachel.

"I do." Kurt admitted. "Its just, we were thinking about adopting a dog and training it so it will be a good pet for when we have a baby." he started to explain. "And when you get a dog from the shelter you don't know their background. They could be really aggressive towards a baby."

Rachel nodded. "I still think you should at least go down and take a look at the dogs they have there. But if you don't find any dogs you like, I do have friend who has a dog that had a litter of puppies and she needs to sell them. Why don't you give her a call?"

she suggested.

Kurt and Blaine nodded, as Rachel gave them the number.

A few days later Blaine and Kurt went down to the shelter and began looking at the different dogs. They got to know a little about each of their background. After learning about each dog they still couldn't make up their mind.

They decided to give Rachel's friend a call. She had a dog who recently given birth to several puppies. They made an appointment to go over and see them,

That weekend, the two men drove down a long country road. Soon Blaine pulled up in front of a large house. They got out of the car and went up the walkway. Kurt rang the door bell and waited while someone answered the door.

"Hi? Can I help you?" a young girl asked when she answered the door.

"Hello?" Blaine said. "Is your mom or dad home?" he asked.

"You're here about the puppies, right?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"Mom! They're here!" the young girl called.

An older woman, presumably her mother, came up behind her.

"Hi. You must be Kurt and Blaine." she guessed.

The two men nodded.

"Hi. I'm Shelley, we spoke on the phone." Shelley introduced. "And this is my daughter Brooke.

"Nice to meet you both." replied Kurt.

"Well, come on in." she instructed, leading them inside, closing the door behind them.

"The dogs are out in the back." Shelley insisted, as they all walked towards the back door.

When they got outside, Blaine and Kurt saw several small dogs running around with a larger dog.

"Bella! Come here girl!" Shelley called.

The dog named Bella immediately ran towards Shelley, with five small puppies following.

"Good girl." Shelley said happily, petting the dog on the back. "This is Bella and her five pups." she introduced. "She gave birth to them about 10 weeks ago."

Blaine and Kurt knelt down and started petting the puppies.

"Oh, they are all so cute." Blaine cooed.

"How many boys and girls are there?" Kurt asked.

"There's 4 males and 1 female." Shelley replied.

"Oh, what kind are they?" Blaine asked.

Shelley laughed. "They're German Shepards."

Blaine was then gravitated towards one specific puppy. He picked it up and held it close to his chest. "Oh Kurt, I think I found our puppy."

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine playing with the one he was talking about. "Aww. It's so cute."

"That's the little girl." Shelley exclaimed.

"Are they good with children?" Kurt wondered.

Shelley nodded. "Oh yes. They're wonderful with kids." she replied. "Bella has been around my kids since they were born and she is very protective of them."

Blaine smiled. "See." he teased Kurt. "We should get this little one."

Kurt scratched behind the puppy's ear. "You want to come home with us? Huh?"

"She says, yes I do." Blaine pretended to imitate a dog's voice.

Kurt sighed. He could just see all of his shoes being this dog's new chew toys and all of his designer clothes be ripped to shreds. But if meant making Blaine happy, than so be it.

Kurt smiled. "If this is the one you want, we'll take her home with us."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Kurt nodded in confirmation. "Under one condition."

"Anything." Blaine spat out.

"I get to name the newest member of our family." Kurt confessed.

Blaine laughed as he wrapped Kurt in a hug.

"So, what's the name of our newest family member?" asked Blaine, as he handed the puppy over to Kurt.

Kurt held the small dog in front of him and examined her for a moment before coming up with the perfect name.

"Oh. I know the PERFECT name for our dog." Kurt exclaimed.

"And what's that?" Blaine wondered.

"Margaret Thatcher Dog!" Kurt announced.

Blaine burst out laughing. "Ok. You got it babe."

"Is this the puppy you want?" Shelley asked.

The two men looked over at the woman, forgetting that she was there, and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you." Kurt thanked her. They all went back inside to pay her and fill out paperwork that said if they could not take care of their new puppy, Shelley would take it back, no questions asked.

Over the next few months, Kurt and Blaine spent hours training their new puppy. Yes, there were times when Kurt thought owning a puppy was a bad idea. But when he saw that innocent look on Margaret Thatcher's face, he couldn't help but erase the thought from his mind.

Every afternoon, they would take her to a local dog park to get her used to being around other dogs. Once they found out they were going to be adding another member to their family, Kurt and Blaine decided to take Margaret Thatcher to an obedience class where she would be calm around the new baby.

When they found out that their surrogate, Courtney was pregnant, the two men began making changes around the house and Margaret Thatcher Dog started to become very worried. She noticed that her parents were bringing in large furniture and changing things in another room. She started pacing and walking circles erratically.

"Kurt. I think something's wrong with Margie." Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked down at the large dog and patted her on the back, affectionately. "What's the matter girl?"

"I think she knows that we're bringing home a new baby." Blaine guessed.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I think you're right." he agreed. "But you're going to be a good big sister. Right girl?"

Blaine smiled, as he began to scratch her head.

A few weeks later, Kurt's cell phone rang.

"Blaine, honey wake up." he said excitedly. "Courtney's water broke. We have to go."

Blaine and Kurt leapt out of bed and quickly got dressed. They made sure Margaret was left with plenty of food and water, as they grabbed the baby bag and left the house. Leaving in such a hurry, made Margaret very confused. She began scratching and crying at the front door.

"Maybe we should have called a dog-sitter." Blaine suggested, as they got into the car.

"She'll be fine." replied Kurt. "We need to get to the hospital. Hopefully we'll be home soon."

Blaine nodded, woefully.

Once at the hospital, Kurt and Blaine went up to the Labor and Delivery floor and found Courtney's room.

"Hi Courtney." Kurt smiled, as they entered.

The young woman merely waved since she was in the middle of a contraction.

"She's doing really well." the doctor told them. "She's already dilated to 8 cm. Shouldn't be long now."

Blaine walked to one side of the bed and held Courtney's hand.

"This...hurts...so...bad..." Courtney breathed out.

"I know, but soon it will be over and the baby will be here." Blaine reassured her.

Another few hours passed, and soon it was time for Courtney to start pushing.

"OH GOD!" she screamed. "I have to push!"

"I know honey." the doctor stated. "Take a deep breath in, put your chin to chest and push as hard as you can."

Courtney inhaled deeply and pushed as hard as her body would let her.

"That's it Court, you're doing it." Kurt squealed.

"Keep going." the doctor praised.

"Ahhh." she screamed.

"Ok let it out and do it again for another ten seconds." the doctor instructed.

Courtney shook her head. "Just get it out already." she panted.

Kurt wiped her forehead with a damp cloth. "You're doing so well. You're almost there."

"Just squeeze our hands." Blaine said, comfortingly.

Courtney sat up, took another deep breath and began to push again, as everyone in the room counted to ten.

"That's it Courtney." the doctor exclaimed. "Ok I need you to stop pushing for just a minute." she ordered.

Courtney fell back on to the bed. "Why? What...what's wrong?" she panted.

The doctor remained silent for a moment. Blaine and Kurt instantly becoming worried.

"The cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. It's ok now." she explained. "I also had to suction out the mouth and nose."

"Does the baby have hair?" Courtney asked.

The doctor laughed. "Yes. Lots of hair."

Courtney glanced at the two men on either side of her and smiled.

"Ok Courtney. One or two more pushes and we'll have a baby." the doctor praised.

Blaine squeezed Courtney's hand encouragingly, as Kurt helped her sit up and give one final push. Soon, loud cries were heard throughout the room.

Blaine and Kurt burst into tears as Courtney fell back on the bed, truly exhausted.

"What is it?" she asked, tiredly.

"It's a beautiful baby girl!" the doctor announced, as she held the newborn up for the three of them to see.

"Oh my gosh. She's beautiful." Kurt cried out.

"Who would like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, as she began to clean the baby off.

Both men looked at each other, not sure what the other was going to say.

"Blaine, you should do it." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine looked at his husband, shocked. "Are...Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded.

A nurse handed Blaine a pair of scissors and he cut the baby's umbilical cord. "Welcome to the world little girl." Blaine announced, happily.

The baby was then taken to get cleaned and measured.

"You did so well Courtney." Blaine congratulated, as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks." she replied, tiredly. "Congratulations." she began to close her eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Kurt suggested.

Courtney nodded. "Before I take a nap. I hope you don't mind, but I would love pictures of your new daughter." she asked.

"Of course." Blaine replied happily.

"Oh, by the way, what's her name?" Courtney questioned.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, well we've thought of a lot of names, but I don't know if we've agreed on one yet."

"I actually thought we could name her after your mom." Blaine suggested.

Kurt's eyes went wide. The nurse came over with a now, clean baby wrapped in a warm blanket. She handed her over to Blaine, who smiled happily.

"Hi there, Elizabeth." he said suddenly.

"What do think about her having your grandmother's name for her middle name?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine smiled. "I like that."

Kurt was about to tell Courtney the full name of their daughter, but realized she had fallen asleep.

"Let her sleep." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded. He looked back down at their newborn daughter and smiled. "Welcome to the world Elizabeth Madeline."

A few hours after Elizabeth was born, Blaine went home to take Margaret Thatcher out for a walk. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a very big furry hug.

"Hey! Hey girl!" Blaine laughed, as Margaret licked his face. "Yes, yes. I missed you too." he gently pushed her off of him. "Ok, come on. Let's go for a walk."

Suddenly, Margaret started sniffing all over Blaine's body and made crying nosies.

"What's wrong girl?" he asked, as if he was going to get an answer.

Then she started barking at him.

"Margaret." he exclaimed. "It's ok. It's me."

The barking continued, which made Blaine confused. She didn't usually bark at him or Kurt.

"Margaret." he yelled as she continued barking.

Her barking only got louder and louder. Then she began circling and sniffing Blaine continuously. She stopped in front of him and barked, as if accusing him of something.

"MARGAET THATCHER!" he yelled louder.

She stopped and sat down immediately, looking at Blaine with sad eyes. Blaine shook his head, clearly confused as to what was making his dog so upset.

Blaine tried to figure out what caused Margaret's reaction. As he took of his jacket, he realized, he had new baby smell all over his shirt. He decided to take off his shirt and let Margaret smell it, so she could get used to the new baby's smell.

Margaret took the shirt in her mouth and quickly and ran off with it. Seeing that she was no longer upset, Blaine quickly went to get a new shirt so he could return to the hospital.

The next day, Elizabeth was released from the hospital. Blaine and Kurt were excited to bring their little girl home. They were also nervous as to see how their dog would react to having a new baby in the house.

Once home, Blaine opened the door and made sure Margaret Thatcher was calm before Kurt brought Elizabeth inside.

"Ok Margaret." Blaine said calmly, as she began to sniff him. "We brought someone new home." He continued, as he grabbed tightly onto her collar. "Ok, sit. Sit." he said firmly.

Soon, Kurt came through the door with Elizabeth's carrier in his hand. He walked slowly over to where Blaine was holding Margaret Thatcher.

"Hey Margaret." he said softly, kneeling down. "I want to you meet someone." Kurt moved Elizabeth's carrier closer. Margie quickly began sniffing the new baby.

"Be nice to the baby." Blaine instructed.

Margaret kept sniffing all over Elizabeth and the carrier she was in. Elizabeth didn't seem to mind.

"What do you think of your new sister?" Kurt asked.

"I bet she's going to be very protective of her." Blaine guessed, as Kurt nodded in agreement.

As Margie was getting acquainted with her new human, Elizabeth began to make small whimpering sounds. Margie looked at her and titled her head, confused. As the baby's cries got louder, Margaret looked over to the two men then back at Elizabeth.

"Oh it's ok sweetie." Blaine cooed, as he unbuckled her from the carrier.

"I think she might be hungry." Kurt observed. He went into the kitchen to make a bottle, while Blaine carried the newborn over to the couch, with Margaret following close behind.

Over the next few weeks, whether Elizabeth was being fed, changed, bathed, or even held, Margaret was always close by. She took her role as guard dog very seriously and knew that she had to protect this new life just as she would, Kurt or Blaine.

One evening, Blaine had just finished feeding Elizabeth. He was holding her until she had fallen asleep, enough to be put into her bassinet. He was sitting on one end of the couch, while Margie was curled and sleeping on the other.

She had been doing so well with Elizabeth and Blaine had seen so many videos online where dogs let babies sleep on their backs, he thought he would try it too.

Blaine gently lifted Elizabeth off of his chest and carefully placed her onto Margaret's back. Elizabeth didn't stir and when she was placed on top of the large dog's back, she kept sleeping. Margaret quickly lifted her head to see what was on her back. She sniffed the baby, but then went back to sleep.

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt!" he called for his husband. "Kurt! Come in here quick!"

Kurt ran in from the kitchen and upon seeing his daughter on the back of their large dog, he was not happy.

"Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson! Are you crazy?" Kurt yelled.

"Shh." Blaine exclaimed. "You're going to wake them."

Kurt sighed. "What were thinking?" he whispered.

Blaine shrugged as he took his phone out of his pocket and began taking several pictures of the cute sight in front of them.

"Oh come on Kurt. Look at them." he encouraged. "Margaret is very protective of Lizzie, she would never hurt her."

Kurt looked at his daughter on top of their beloved dog and smiled. "You're right." he agreed. "They do look like the best of friends."

Blaine smiled as he continued to take pictures and sending them to all of their family and friends.

**Well there you have it folks. I hope you liked it, because I seriously spent a lot of time and effort on this story. So please sent me some lovely reviews. But please don't tell me what I did wrong. Like oh this dog is better than ****that or this dog isn't like that. Whatever. Those will be instantly deleted. Thanks. So if you could please leave me lovely review, follow and favorite. I would so appreciate it and also please do me a huge favor and go to FanfictionGleeBabies page. She is a very good friend of mine. I would so appreciate that. Thanks. Also I am going to be writing a lot more stories and one-shots, but don't worry, my other stories aren't going anywhere. Thanks**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
